falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Hess
The House of Hess is the Head of the Territory of Collinger in the Falleen Empire, and was appointed to the Barony of Port Collinger(later renamed just "Collinger", and made a Viscountcy) in late 514AER, and the currant head of the House is Leopold Hess II. The family owns and has stakes in several companies, as well as many other prestigious positions. The founder of the family, Leopold Hess I, died in 519AER of a stroke. The family also owns the Westmanor house, on 551 Gardener Lane, Corrintin; The Caladonia Gardens Estate, Port Collinger; and occupy the Baronial Palace in Port Collinger City. History History of the Viscountcy The Baronial title was newly handed out to a relatively obscure Family, only marked by a few key members, most notably the Baron himself, Governor Leopold Hess I. When, following the Imperial Review in late 514AER, Hess was appointed Baron, he had already led a distinguished military career in both the army and the Navy, including his early service during the First and Second Golden Crusades, and also led several political bids, and had a distinguished service in the Territories of Falleentium. In 515AER, with the creation of the Antarian Dominion(which Hess helped on) the House became a Viscountcy, of the newly renamed, Collinger. In 519AER, Leopold Hess I, 1st Viscount of Port Collinger, died of a stroke, and Leopold Hess II became 2nd Viscount of Collinger. Leopold Hess II continued the Naval Tradition, and was made Fleet Admiral as well as Deputy Chief of Staff during his time. Westmanor house.jpg|Westmanor House, Corrintin Estate.jpg|Caladonia Gardens Estate, Port Collinger Governors Mnaor.jpg|Baronial Palace, Port Collinger City History of the Family While the family currant is of near commoner status prior to gaining the Barony, the ancestors had in fact had held titles. The family traced their lineage, and have found they are related to the now gone Hesse and Taranse Families, lesser noble families from Jalbater and Darpatryo respectively. The Taranse Family held a very small barony in northern Darpatryo, and lost their holdings in 110AER during the Tarbar Wars, due to lack of heirs, and the Hesse family lost theirs in 300AER during the First Rebellion as they were Senatists. Despite this, some of the family rose out of this commoner status and gained some fame as generals or businessmen. The family line meets when, in 458AER, in a chance encounter, Sgt. Darnese Hess met the prostitute, Avilia Taranse during his Leave, and conceived a child with her. Following this child, Leopold Hess I, being born, the two agreed to leave him in the care of his uncle, Archibald Taranse, the only other living member of the family. After a long career and life, Hess died in 519AER leaving the Viscountcy to Leopold Hess II. For a few years, The Viscount didn't do much, but in the mid 520s he became Commodore of an Imperial Fleet, rapidly rising the the rank of Vice Admiral. In the political field, he first became the First Minister of Antaria shortly before its dissolution, and then returned to the party his father founded in the early 520s. Soon after, he and his friend James Folson lead several successful bids into the Parliament, and in 528AER they joined the Eustrup cabinet. After a few successful years, the Administration fell to ruin, and in a bid to save the empire from crumbling, Hess and Folson made a proposal for an Intern-Chancellor to take over. During this, the Hess Industrial Group, under the new Hess Industries, moved much of its operational capacity offshore to Jaller, to oversee operations there as the DMC was expanding, but the company ran into stagnation during the World War. In mid-536, HI bought out several small, government-owned companies, with plans to expand their manufacturing capacity, as well as completing the brand new Hess Downtown Tower, in Port Collinger. During the war, Hess continued to serve as Fleet Admiral, ultimately leading the successful campaign to push back the Shihan Navy from Hastigia, as well as spearheading the drive into Haalsia in the early 540s, and took personal command of the subsequent invasion of Kaarnor, while still supervising the fighting in Haalsia. In 548AER, after peace was signed, Hess was then given a second appointment to be the new Deputy Chief of Staff of the Imperial Military. Record of Viscounts Th9RMKY70W.jpg|Leopold I, 1st Viscount Collinger New leo.jpg|Leopold Hess II, 2nd Viscount Collinger James_Hess.jpg|James Hess, 3rd Viscount Collinger Max Hess.jpg|Maximilian Hess, 4th Viscount Collinger Family Interests and Holdings *100% stake, Hess Industries **100% stake, Hess Industrial Group Family Members *Leopold Hess I (459 - 519AER)Hess(465 - 522AER) **Leopold Hess II (486 - 564AER)Hess(487 - 566AER) ***James Hess I (509 - 580AER)Hess(511 - 560AER) ****Maximilian Hess (539AER - ) ****Leopold Hess III (543AER - ) *****Leopold Hess IV (561AER - )Thyra Darpar(561AER - ) ******Prince James Hess II (584AER - ) *****Vermillion Hess (568AER - ) *****Daniel Hess (570AER - ) ***Henry Hess (513 - 573AER) ***Ashley Hess (514 - 583AER)Warrens, Viscount Helkar(510 - 582AER) ***Mary Hess (516AER -)[ James Chastel](512AER -) ****Edward Chastel (551AER -) **Carl Hess(486 - 556AER)Hess(492 - 538AER) ***Rudolf Hess(511 - 571AER) ****Henri Hess(551AER - ) ***Maxamilian Hess(516 - 585AER) Hess Baronial Guards 'Viscountcy Service Marines: ' Most Honourable Guard's Corps: * Vicouncy Palace Guard Platoon: 10 men * Winter Palace Platoon: 10 men * Corrintin House Guards: 5 men * Viscount's Personal Guards: 5 men Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium Category:The Federal States before they became part of Falleentium